Tales of El Glorioso ~My Beloved Romantica~
is a dating sim/role-playing otome fangame and is a spin-off of the Tales action role-playing game series for Microsoft Windows and PlayStation Vita. Like previous games, it's bear a strong resemble to some previous main games series like Tales of Symphonia, Tales of the Abyss and Tales of Vesperia. But unlike Mothership series, this game introduce a dating sim, making the first Tales of game series to have dating simulation game developed and published by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. and OtomeRomantica Team. LittleLulu Studio produced the animated cutscenes for opening and ending cutscenes while OtomeRomantica Team produced the in-game CG cutscenes for the first time. The main motif of the game is based on Spanish-Latin culture with celestial stars and heavenly magic, while the main story theme is about love and romantic relationship between one girl and the many guys. The game's characteristic genre translates to Setting and Story Tales of El Glorioso is a dating sim takes place in a mythical world called Tierraverde (means Greenland in Spanish), in the year 3257 by the Cielo Calendar, suddenly the terrible meteorite hits on the ground, broke in half to come out a number of monsters and enormous beings wandering around the world, threatening the stability of the peaceful nation. At that time, an 18-year-old Gloria Gonzalez enrolls Estrella Indigo Medical College for scholarship in herbal medicine after her parents passed away since she was young. Her uncle Fernando, a specialist doctor in the herbs went out without her knowledge and not yet returned. Until one day, Gloria meets a strange, but cute flying creature named Caramel from Sugarland, who escapes after the monsters takes over. He tells her that he needs 7 sigils known as Celestia in order to stop the crisis. Gloria decides to study about Celestia and how to obtains those sigils to unlock the El Encanto del Cielo, a magical being that grant any wish they want. In order to fight these creatures, Gloria embrak her journey around the Tierraverde alongside Caramel to gathering 7 Celestia to unlock El Encanto del Cielo and save the world. During her travel, she meets the six handsome warriors known are Luz de Las Estrellas (means Starlight in Spanish which the name given to the six main characters after their adventures across several centuries), and they will do anything to protects her during her adventure. With combined their skills, and along with six pretty-faced warriors, Gloria must obtains all 7 Celestias to protect the world from a new threat. Characters Main Characters Like almost every otome-games by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc., Tales of El Glorioso ~My Beloved Romantica~ is a role-playing/otome-game hybrid in which the player assumes the role of a main protagonist Gloria Gonzalez (name is changeable), the 18-year-old medical college student who can choose from a variety of six male characters as her love interest. Each of male character has unique personalities, traits and romantic relationship in every time your level increases. Example: six male characters has unique activities, artes and titles that you can use them to building their skills by cooking any recipes or mixing specified herbs that giving them a chance for increase and boosts their parameters. You can also buy new weapons, armors or accessories that will gives you, or main male character, a new skills, passive skills and AD skills. Once you complete any certain tasks in the main story, one of the six main characters will arrives in various places with each routes you can choose him to joins you. Six characters has their own route based on memorable Mothership series: Destiny, Symphonia, Innocence, Vesperia, Graces and Zestiria. Each of these six routes is split into a prologue, five chapters, and an epilogue. * - The main protagonist, who is an 18-year-old woman enrolls Estrella Indigo Medical College for scholarship in herbal medicine after her parents passed away. After meeting with Caramel, she discover about 7 sigils known as Celestia to unlock the El Encanto del Cielo in which allowed to grant any wish. Her normal life has changed after Gloria goes on her romantic quest with handsome teammates to find a truth behind her uncle's secret. Being the first protagonist to be in row, she supports the main characters with healing abilities, creating items and cooking any recipes for them to gain their affections. * - A hot-headed young swordsman from Paredrosa, who arrives in Mt. Saraiva after rescuing the protagonist from Ira's trap. Due to being a big-damn hero, Ramon has a passionate personality who like to flirting with women, playing gambling and playing his role for drama theater. Upon realize what happen to his brother, Ricardo, who committed suicide due for being mocked by Ira, he joins his team and fight the enemies with sword. * - A calm, timid bookworm man from Collibleu, who meets up with Ramon and the protagonist at the library after studying about Celestia. Although he is a shy on women, he spent many time reading books and researching about sigil that happen with his father, who's killed by Gula. He joins Gloria for revenge from Gula and uses the tarot cards as a ranged weapon to fight the enemies. * - A stoic, brave young man from Krukdolina, who was abandoned by his parents due for being unwilling child. Years later, he finally grown up in his current home, spending his time cooking and creating shoes. Until he meets the protagonist in Mannheimer Highlands, he ultimately discovered that his parents were killed by Avidita. He joins Gloria and her teammates to avenge his family and fights the enemies with axe. * - An aloof, cold-headed man from Sekichu Village, who serves as retainer of Marugoto Clan before his friend betrayed for killing his master. Now as a tea host of Fujisoka Tea House, he meets the protagonist after he about to slash her clothes by mistake. Upon heard about the sigil and about Invidia, an envy man who cause this chaos, he choice to overcome his lone-wolf and joins her side to reunite with his friend. He fight the enemies with uchigatana spear. * - An energetic, charming young man from Vigneti, who is the pianist of musical band Hermes. After run away from monster's invasion, he training for four months until he meets up with the protagonist and learned about Celestia. So, Gianni guide her help to find his missing mother, who's taking imprisonment by Lussuria. Being the fastest member in the team, he uses his knuckles as a weapon to fight the enemies. * - A childish, sweet young boy from Wasserfall, who is an oracle-in-training at Asteroid Dimension Point before accidentally break the Heaven Charm and his parents abandoned him for what have he done. Upon he meet the protagonist, he finally shocked to find out that Acedia is one who cause it and decided to bring the sacred treasure at any cost. As being youngest of the team, he fight the enemies with mace. Non-playable Characters * - A cute flying creature from Sugar Land who escaped from monsters and end up staying with Gloria. Caramel is a high-optimistic that can create a telepathy to know what the future has come. He know that 7 Celestia sigils were only hope to stop meteorite crisis. No considers to be Gloria's adviser after all, but Minister Vanidad's desire for destruction leads Caramel to be betrayed and helps Gloria to make up her mind. Caramel serves as an assist and his acknowledges about her dating with six main characters. * - A scientist in biography and world geography. He is Frenando's friend and Gloria's teacher. Miguel discover a truth about Celestia that only one thing to stop monsters' threat. He goes to help Gloria to collect 7 sigils so he gate to Cielo will opened to save the world. He is expert in knowladge about Tierraverde and shows the locations to where Gloria to go. * - Gloria's uncle who is also the biography scientist. He disappears for long time without Gloria's knowladge after suddenly used Celestia, leaving him his fate behind. * - Gloria's cousin and scientist of herbal medicine. She always shows off her cheerful personality and love to help others in need. She is a biggest fan of Ramon and Lionel. * - One of the Seven Deadly Sins that resemble Lust. A lustful young man who residents his headquarter at Hoelscher Hill to lure Gianni into joining him exchange his mother's life. He wields a whip as his weapon on his opponents. * - One of the Seven Deadly Sins that resemble Gluttony. A fierce giant man who steal the spell book contain the power of Sigil after killing Lionel's parents. Always gluttonous, Gula eats so much and attempt to eat Gloria alive until ending up failed. He wields a giant club as his weapon on his opponents. * - One of the Seven Deadly Sins that resemble Greed. A greedy middle-aged man who killed people of Krukdolina, included Frédéric's family, to pay for heist. He desired to keeping rich for himself to discover about Celestia exchange to pay a money for his master. He wields a electricity stick as his weapon on his opponents. * - One of the Seven Deadly Sins that resemble Sloth. A very lazy boy who don't thinking anything just sleeping. Until discovering about the mysterious power comes from Asteroid Dimension Point, he breaks the Heaven Charm, pretend that Matthias has accidentally did it. He steal the sacred treasure for his master. He wields a book as his weapon on his opponents. * - One of the Seven Deadly Sins that resemble Wrath. A hot-headed young man who tells a rumors about Ricardo's penalty works, leads him to committed suicide. He also learns about Celestia, then he sets a traps to trapped the protagonist to prevents her from reaching, but ends up lost to Ramon. He wields a huge sword as his weapon on his opponents. * - One of the Seven Deadly Sins that resemble Envy. A sadist envy man who cause wrecked havoc that leads Musashi's friend Makishi to be betrayed. He then kidnapped him to offering his master so he can go after the Celestia. His trademark is a piercing on his tongue. He wields a javelin as his weapon on his opponents. * - One of the Seven Deadly Sins that resemble Pride. A most powerful warrior who declare the destruction of the world. After learning about sigil that opening to the Asteroid Dimension Point, he planned to kidnap Gloria to lure the six warrior into becoming his followers so he can use Gloria and the Sigils for purpose weapon. He wields a knight sword as his weapon on his opponents. * - The main antagonist, who is the head minister of the Veneziano Castletown and being to know that Celestia will become his purpose to grant his wish for world domination. After being exiled for his criminal charge, Vanidad become the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins in order to collects 7 sigils, threaten to destroy the entire universe. In the past, his father was killed when he attempt to fuse the meteorite alloy with one of sigil that resulting explosion. Gameplay Standard Gameplay Theme Songs The opening theme song is , and the ending theme song is , both were performed by Indigo la End. The bad ending song is Dark Redemption, performed by Psychic Lover, and the romantic ending song is One Last Kiss, performed by Shouta Shimizu. Finally, the true (or golden) ending song is called That's , performed by Maaya Uchida. Cooking and Crafting System Cooking and Crafting were makes their appears together in Tales of El Glorioso. This gameplay mechanic enables characters to create edible foods that can restore HP or temporarily boost the parameters of party members through the use of recipes and ingredients discovered throughout each game. Gloria is said to be the best cook ever in the game because she learned about cooking and making herbal medicines from her parent. Out of Gloria, two of main characters, Ramon Cardona and Gianni Sciarra are said to be the worst cook ever, while Musashi Marugoto and Frédéric Wronski are said to be the mastered cook in the party. Skit Skits are short conversations that may be viewed when prompted. During a skit, visual novel-style faces of the characters taking part in the skit appear and interact with each other. The characters in skits are animated, sometimes shaking, growing larger, or moving across the screen to accentuate what is happening in the skit. Skits can range from dramatic to comedic, and address a wide range of subjects. Some skits are related to the main plot, and some can only be obtained through optional side events. First time the visual novel-style is used for skits instead of traditional anime-style. Boyfriend's Grades Grade is awarded after each battle, either raising or lowering the boyfriend's total number of points depending on how the battle was played during Gloria's relationship with one of her boyfriends. For example, defeating the enemies within a short period or time or getting a large combo will increase the grade awarded; characters being killed or having negative status effects on them will lower the grade acquired. At the end of the game, players can purchase bonuses for the next playthrough. Titles Titles makes it returns in which each character gains through a series of tasks or events. Titles have various effects, some of which are stat-related. In the tradition of newer Tales games, some of these titles also change costumes. Each character has unique costumes; to acquire additional costumes, the player must accomplish certain tasks. If Gloria takes her boyfriend for the certain dating or giving a gifts, one of the boyfriends' title will changed if you win his heart or lose to your love rival. Quests and Mini-games The guild quest options make it returns from Tales of Innocence. Guild quests can be accepted in any location with a guild and nearby guild dungeon, and they are randomly generated in the same manner as guild dungeons. The difficulty of the quests depends on how high the rank is set, and quests can be completed to increase the rank. The minigames in Tales of El Glorioso have four games you can played against others (or boyfriends). The four minigames are: Tales of Flying Paladin, Caramel's Sweet Tooth Adventures, Popping Popper, and Rainbow Fever. Battle Gameplay Battle Systems Similar to the battle systems of the earlier games Tales of Phantasia and Tales of Destiny, battles in otome game Tales of El Glorioso take place on a visual novel-stylish two-dimensional plane. The Celestial Heart Linear Motion Battle System (CLH-LMBS) features a general gameplay redesign to have the protagonist's relationship with one of her guardians during the battle system. Due to the presence of the SP gauge to act as a combo limiter, Gloria must focus on her guardians to keep enemies locked in combos. A new feature for the common main route, in the form of a key item known as the "Heart of Ophiuchus", enables the protagonist to pick up her boyfriend is being controlled more easily through the battle menu, without having to modify the strategy positioning options in the middle of battle. This provides an easier way for protagonist to switch between boyfriends when the currently controlled character's SP gauge is near depletion, enabling the continuation of combos while the former character recovers. Unlike the rest of Tales series, Gloria will no longer use the Heart of Ophiuchus after pick up one of her boyfriend to start his official route. Elemental States Effect Dating Gameplay Times and Dates Tales of El Glorioso has an only feature in this game produced by OtomeRomantica Team, one of LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc.'s subsidiary. LittleLulu Falcon Emblem is said to become a very popular with female audiences due for making more otome games and want to make a new Tales spin-off that will be more romantic-drama than comedic-like drama. This game is calling Cielo Calendar, the dating system in which allow the protagonist Gloria to pick up one of her boyfriends for a dating. Most of her boyfriends have a special date in private places and the player has to choose the right date for the selected day. The days and months were named in actual Spanish language are in the list: *Days: Lunes (Monday), Martes (Tuesday), Miércoles (Wednesday), Jueves (Thursday), Viernes (Friday), Sábado (Saturday), and Domingo (Sunday). *Months: Enero (January), Febrero (February), Marzo (March), Abril (April), Mayo (May), Junio (June), Julio (July), Agosto (August), Septiembre (September), Octubre (October), Boviembre (November), and Diciembre (December). Dating Locations The list of locations you can go out for dating with one of your boyfriends. Each of six main characters can choose their favorite places in morning, afternoon, evening, or night. Once you complete any certain main quest, your boyfriend will arrives at meeting up location and start his official route. *'Morning' **Garden **Cafe Shop **Farmer's Market *'Afternoon' **Library **Park **Aquarium *'Evening' **Casino **Museum **Hot Spring **Overlook *'Night' **Theater **Restaurant **Outdoor Lounge *'Meeting Up Locations' **Mariposa Garden - Paredrosa (Ramon) **Therese Library - Collibleu (Lionel) **Diotra National Museum - Krukdolina (Frédéric) **Hanafubuki Shrine - Sekichu Village (Musashi) **Milano Dinner - Vigneti (Gianni) **Willow Shopping Street - Wasserfall (Matthias) Giving Gifts You will receive a random date gift from Fortuna Tree Shop (directly deposited into your items inventory as an unopened present) whenever you provide each boy with your boyfriend's gift obtained through the Purchase Gifts function. Each respective boyfriend's gifts can be identified by the pink heart in the right hand portion of the box for any given gift. The inventory storage in your item section has 30 storage spots along with the 6 separate active date gift spots that you carry with you into each of the dates (battle sessions, mini-games, or battle coliseum) if you have with any of your boyfriends. As there are other items you can accumulate in your item inventory, other than the date gifts themselves, there will not be enough storage spots available to store all of the date gifts than can be gifted to your boyfriend. This being the case, you will need to discard some of your less preferred date gifts. Dating Mini-games Dream Voices Main Characters Trivia *Tales of El Glorioso is a first and only spin-off Tales series to feature a hybrid of dating sims/role-playing otome game with only female protagonist and the six handsome guys. *My Beloved Romantica is title of name were produced by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. (OtomeRomantica Team). *This game is only released on Microsoft Windows and PlayStation Vita. *This is the first game to have an in-game CG cutscenes instead of anime cutscenes, produced by OtomeRomantica Team, while Littlelulu Studio produced an animated cutscenes for opening and ending. Category:Games Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:OtomeRomantica Team Category:RPG games Category:Dating sims Category:Otome games Category:PC games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Video games featuring female protagonist